My Sexy and Sweet Revenge
by ToTheHeavenAndBack
Summary: Kim was always with the "Wasabi Warriors" but that changed when a new girl arrived and decide to take everything away from her. The gang left her alone and bullIed her, until she had enough and decide to move to amother country. But now she's back, and the only thing she want's revenge. It's a KICK story, so don't worry ;)
1. CHAPTER 1:

Hi, my name is Kim Crawford. I'm 17 years old. Everybody kows me as the "Sexy Explosion" because I have a hot body, I'm skinny, I have long legs, my skin is tanned, my hair is blond and it get to my waist, my eyes are big and brown, and my lips are naturally pink and so kissable (or so say the guys that I've been with). I'm a bad girl, I love going to partys, getting drunk, and making out with random guys. Every guy wants me and try to get in my pants.

About my live, I used to live in Seaford. Also, I used to be a nerd, but I had friends, great friends. And I was in love with one of them, he was my best friend (now ex), andhis name was Jack Brewer. He was the sweetst, funniest guy ever, he was loyal to his friends and family, he was smart and hot. He had a beautiful bouncy brown hair, brown chocolate eyes, he was very tall, and had a really hot body (no, seriously, he was very muscular for a boy of his age,he had strong and big arms and a six pack). He was the guy that every girl wants tohave, even me... Butthat change when I moved 2 years ago. Let me tell you what hapenned.

***FLASHBACK***

It was a normal day in "Seaford High" whan a new girl came. She was pretty. She had brown hair, green eyes, she was really skinny, and she did karate. Oh, her name was Amanda Hasting.

When she arrived, every guy was drooling over her. She joined the "Wasabi Warriors", and became best friends with Jack. They were really close and the gang left me alone and apart, like if I wasn't there anymore. Soon, Jack and Amanda became a couple. I knew Amanda doesn't like me, what's more, she hates me. And that's why she wasn't happy with just being Jack's girlfriend, she wanted to destroy me, take everything from me. You see, Amanda seamed like a good girl, but in reality she's the demon in person. She told the gang that I was a slut, that I was stilla member of the "Black Dragons", that I've been lying to them, and that all I ever wanted was give information about them to the "Black Dragons". I thought that they'll never believed her, but I was wrong. They believed her insted of me.

Weeks passed by and they started bullying me, they called me names, they hurt me physically and emotionally, they wrote notes saying that I should go and kill myself. Theydid this in the school, in the mall, in the street... EVERYWHERE! I went trough it for months, but I couldn't take it anymore so I moved to England, leaving everything behind me, but I promised that one day I'll come back to Seaford and have my revenge on them. Especially in Jack and Amanda.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

So here I am now. I'm back in Seaford. And for your information I spend those 2 years making myself hotter, becoming the girl that every guy wants. I worked out reallyhard everyday, I changed my style and a few things about my personality.

Today is my first day of school and I'm choosing my outfit, I think that I'm going to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a black strapless shirt and my black heels. Now that I know what I'm going to wear, I'm going to take a shower.

I took a shower and put on my clothes, I did my makeup and curled my long blond hair. I looked hot! I went downstairs and grabbed an apple for breakfast, my car keys and myschoolbag. I went to got my car and drove off my house.

When I arrived to "Seaford High", I parked my car in the parking lot and entered through the doors of the school, at that moment everybody turned to look at me. I began walking to my lockerwith a smirk on my face (I was here the past week and they gave me my schedule, the number of my locker and it's combination) and the guys that were on the hallways started to whistle at me, some of them tried to make a move on me, and others were too shy or scared of me. When I got to my locker (that was near the stairs) I noticed the "Wasabi Warriors" and Amanda, they were sitting in the coloum, where we used to sit , near the stairs. I noticed that Jack was hotter than 2 years ago, when I left, I'm positive that he has benn working out. When they saw me, their jaws dropped to the floor, and my smirk grew bigger. I pretended to look at my schedule to see what subject was the first one that day (not that I care). While I was walking upstairs I turned to Jack and told him:

"Close you mouth, you'll catch flies hun"

An with that I began walking again, but this time I could felt Jack staring at my ass, and at that moment I knew what was going to be my revenge.


	2. Chapter 2:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**First of all I want to thank your support with this story, your reviwes make me wanna write more and more chapters for this story :)**

**So I don't know what's happening with my computer but I can't answer you coments, so I'm going to answer some of them here:**

**1.- chey1235: "i love it! Its such a great idea... i cant wait to read more, update soon! :D"**

**Thanks :) I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**2.- oliviaholtjk2: "Please write more! This is so great!"**

**I'm glad you like it. I'm writing more chapters and I'll update them as soon as I can.**

**3.- SwiftStar1: "LOL! AWESOME! :D"**

**Thank you so much.**

**So here are the answers, I'm going to be answering three of your coments here every time I update a new chapter. So now that I did what I had to do, I'm going to let you read the second chapter of my story "My Sexy And Sweet Revenge". Oh, this chapter gets heated at the end ;) Have fun reading it! :)**

A week passed by and I'm one of the most popular girls in the school. Also I had my plan ready to be put on action. You want to know what my plan is? Well, it's basically make Jack jealous, show him what he's missing. I'm going to tease him with my body, you know. I'm sure that this is going to drive him crazy and it'll cause problems between him and Amanda.

Today is friday, last day of school till monday, and tonight I'm going to a party with Grace, Kelsey and Mika. I know the gang and Jack will be there because this devil girlfriend is going to be there too. Right now, we're at Grace's getting ready for the party. I decide to wear something that will make Jack go insane.

I'm wearing a white tube dress that make my skin tanner, and osme golden high heels. My makeup consist on a red lipstick and and smoking eyes, and my hair is in light curls.

Grace is wearing a pair of black short shorts, a red strapless shirt and red high heels. He makeup consist on a red lipstick and black eyeshadow, and her brown hair is straight.

Kelsey is wearing a black trapless dress with some silver high heels. Her makeup consist on a hot pink lipstick and silver eyeshadow, and her black hair is up in an straight ponytail.

Mika is wearing some purple skinny jeans, a black blazer (with no shirt), and black high heels. Her makeup consist on a nude lipstick and purple eyeshadow, and her brown hair is curled and tie up in a side ponytail.

We looked HOT! We took our phones from the study table on the room and I took my car keys, and we drove off to the party.

When we arrived, there was a lot of people (outside and inside the house), the music was so luod that you could hear it from 2 miles ago, and there were bottles of alcohol everywhere. We enetered to the house and inmediatly I saw Jack sitting on a couch, witha bored expression on his face, watching Amanda dance with some dude. I could tell taht he doesn't mind seeing his girlfriend dancing so close with another guy that is not him. I went towards the couch and stood infront of him. He looked up and saw me standing there. When he looked at my outfit, he almost fainted. He couldn't stop looking at my body, and I liked that, because it means that I had an effect on him, well his teen hormones (I don'tknow). He didn't talk, so I said:

"Why so bored?"

He recovered from his daydream, looked at me in the face and said:

"Kim?! Is that you?"

I didn't responded his question but said:

"Wanna dance?"

He looked at Amanda and then at me, and then nodded. He stood up and took my hand in his. They fit perfectly together... **_Focus Kim, remember what he did to you. Remember you plan! _**I remainded to myself. We went to the dance floor and at that moment the song** _"Youn Nigga" by __Gucci Mane ans Waka Flocka Flame _**was playing. My back was pressed against Jack's torso, and I started to move my hips at the rithym of the music. Jack put his hands on my hips and turned me around, so I was facing him. I put my hands on his neck and shoulder, and he put his on my waist and hip to put me closer to his body. I started to move my hips against his and he did the same. I knew that my plan was working, but I had some dificulties because as much as I wanted to think of making him miserable, I couldn't concentrate, not when his body was this close to me, not when I had his hot breath on my neck, not when I was getting turned on... Maybe I still love Jack... **_That's imposible, you can't love the person that hurted you __so much 2 years ago, or I need to remaind you what happened? _**My conscience was right, I was allucinating. I shook my head as an intent of clearing my mind, and for my good luck, it worked. I don't know how but he ended up kissing my neck and sucking on my sweet spot, and me moaning lightly at his afections. (Don't you think that isfunny that the preson that said to you _"go and kill yourself" _is now trying to get into your pants? It's ironic) I knew that I had to continue with my plan, so decided to move this to an empty room. I took his hand and began walking.

When we found an empty room, we enteres and I closed the door behind me and kissed Jack forcefully on the lips. He kissed me back,but he broke the kiss and asked me:

"Why?"

I didn't understood so I asked him:

"Why what, Jack?"

He looked at me and sighed, then said:

" Why did you changed into this girl? This isnt'you, you were inocent, and sweet, and..."

I looked at him and laughed, and said:

"A nerd? Hahahaha don't make laugh. I used to be that girl, but now I'm not"

"Why did yo changed?"

Was he serious?! Tell me that he didn't asked me that. I couldn't believe that he was so dumb. After everything he has done, he asked me that! I was furious but I had to continue with the plan, so I said:

"Look Jack, that's my problem not yours, and if you don't want to be with me tonight, fine. I'll go to find me another guy who wants to spend the night with me."

And with that I began walking to the door making sure that I shaked my hips in the process. I was teasing him, and I knew that he wasn't going to resist my body any longer. When I got to the door, Jack grabbed my arm and turned me around. He looked at me and I noticed that his eyes were black with lost and want. He smashed his lips, hard, onto mines. He kissed me focefully (not that I minded, I loved to have his soft and kissable lips on... "**_NOT AGAIN KIM!")_**, and began tracing wer kisses down my neck and shoulders. He removed his hand to my back and tried to unzipped my dress, but I stopped him and said:

"Let me take care of you first baby"

And with that I took his white shirt off, revealing his six pack and muscular torso. I kissed him all the way down to his abs and licked them, and thrusted my thumbs into his V line. Then I guied him to the bed and lied down. I removed his pants and underwear, and I saw his 12 inches dick erected. I kissed him and for a moment I had the tentation of deep throat him, but I remembered my plan, and kissed him one more time, stood up and left the room, leaving a shocked and naked Jack behind me.

An this is only the begining of my plan, because I'm going to make Jack want me more than any other thing or person in his life. Now I just have to wait till monday and see what will happen.

**So this is the end of the second chapter, let me know what you think and if you want, you can give me ideas for the next chapter. Oh, and for your information, the next chapter will be in Jack's POV. **

**Thanks for your support, LOVE! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks so much for all your positive coments. I love you guys somuch for support my story, this is the first story I ever writre and your comments make me feel so happy. Right now I'm in Easter vacation and my school sent me A LOT of homework and books to read, so I'm not going to be updating so often. I think that I'll be updatin a chapter per week, more o less. But don't worry guys, I'm not going to stop writing. **

**So, as I did the past week, I'm going to answer three of you reviews here and as I told you las week, you can give me ideas for the next chapters. So here it goes the answers:**

**1.-Seoul Sweetheart: "Oh my gods this is amazing! Its so different and i love it!"**

**Thanks so much! I'm glad that you like my story, it means so much to me! :D**

**2.-kickobsession43: "Keep writing I want to see what happens"**

**Don't worry, I'll keep writing. I love writing and your support makes me wanna write more and more chapters about this story. So, don't worry, you'll be able to read this story for a long time :) **

**3.-Mckinnzeylovesaustiandally: "I love how she just left him there please update soon"**

**Glad you like that part, I thought that it'll be funny left him there, alone and shocked. Plus, it makes Kim look more sexy and devil (in a good way, of course).**

**So, this are the reviews of the week till the next one. Now I'm going to let you guys with a new chapter, this is longer than the other two, and you'll see why. Have fun! ;)**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Jack's POV:**

I can't believe that Kimhas left me in here, naked and turned on. I didn't expect that, I always thought that Kim was a good girl, I don't know what happened to her. Two years ago she was so sweet and inocent... but then Amanda told us about how she really was and we believed her insted of Kim, even we started to bullied Kim, we called her names, and hurt her. I'm not proud of what I did, but Amanda told us that she deserved it, for been a slut. We believed Amanda because she was like an angel, she always told the truth and everybody liked her. I started to date her, and soon I discovered that she wasn't like she seamed to be, but I steel dated her because everybody said that we were the perfect couple, and I just let it be. I began thinking that maybe all the things she said about Kim weren't true, so I told the gang and they said to me that I should go an dtalkto Kim. So that was what I did. One nigh I went to visit her to talk abouteverything that has happened and apologise, but she was gone. And now, two years after taht, Kim's back and have the sexiest body I've ever seen, her hair is so long and soft, her legs are amazing, she's so skinny, her skinis tanner than before, and she has developed in the right places. She's so hot... **"OMG! Just thinking about her body is giving me a bon****er, again"**. I want her back in my life, so I'm going to find out what's going on with her. I just hope that she doesn't have changed because of what I did to her...

I got up from the bed and changed into my clothes. I went downstairs and left the house without thellin my "girlfriend" or friends, because I needed to be alone. I got to my car and drove home.

When I arrived home, I went to my room (that has a bathroom in it) and took a cold shower. I changed into my pj's pants and went to sleep thinking about Kim.

I woke up the next day at 5 pm. I wasn't palnning on going anywhere so I didn't changed into regular clothes. I was still thinking about what happened to Kim and I decided that I was going to make her talk, whatever it cost me.

The weekend passed by and today was monday. I decided that I'll tried to talk to Kim after school. I was immersed in my thoughts when Amanda arrived and said in her high, piercing voice that now that I realiced it, I hate so much:

"Hi lovely! Why did you left me at the party?! Do you know how bad I passed it without you?!"

"**Yeah, sure, such a liar, I bet that she was having sex with another guy"**. I couldn't took it anymore, she has been in here less than two minutes and she was making me had a big headache. I had to stoped it, for my own good, so I said:

"Sorry for that, but I wasn't feeling well"

She looked at me and smiled, then she tried to give me a kiss on the lips, but I turned my head and she planted tha kiss on my cheek. She looked at me suspiciously and then left toher first class. I turned to open my locker when I saw Kim passed by. She was wearing a pair of denim short shorts, a black tank top, black sox and black combat boots. She looked hot. How much I wanted to have her in my arms and kiss her, touch her amazing body, make her mine, be inside of her, fuck her sensless, having her screaming my name as she comes... **"Oh shit, I'm getting a boner. I should stop thinking about her in that way"**. She went to her locker that is placed next to mine. I thought that she noticed the tent on my pants, because she smirked and winked at me. She got her books and left to her firs class, leaving me there. I recovered from my little daydreaming and opened my locker, got the books I needed, and went to class.

The day passed by so fast, and soon it was the end of the school. I went to my locker, running, got all my books, put them on my backpac and went to the janitor's closet and hide in there. I was waiting for Kim in there because when she passed by, I was going to caght her arm and dragged her in here.

I waited for about 5 minutes, everybody was out of school except Kim. I was going toleave when I saw her. She passed by the janitor's closer and I opened the door, caught her arm and dragged her in here. I put my hand over her mouth and my arm around her waist, and turned her around. When she realiced it was me, she relaxed and I quited the hand that was over her mouth. She looked angry at me ans said:

"What's wrong with you! You scared me, idiot!"

I tried not to laugh because she looked so cute when she's mad. I looked down at her and realiced that she was wearing her cheer uniform. She looked so sexy in that crop top and mini skirt. Imustbe zoneout for a while because she hitted me in the arm. I looked up at her face and said:

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day at the party"

She looked at me and smirked. She ran her hands down my chest, to my abs, down my shirt and dug her thumbs into my V. I moaned and her smirk grew bigger, and she said in a sweet baby voice:

"What, you want some more Jackie?"

I looked at her hard. She was playing with my mind, and this time is not gonna work. I took her by the waist and hip, and pushed her against my body. I started to kiss down her neck and sucked on her sweet spot and she moaned. Now it was my turn to smirk, and I said:

"Maybe, but now is my turn to give you the pleasure you give last night"

She moaned mone and gripped my shoulders. I pushed her against the wall and continued kissing down her neck to her shoulder. I grabbed the back of her thighs and wrapped her perfet legs around my waist. I slipped my hands from her thighs to her butt and squeezed it, hard. She moaned into my ear and slipped her hands down my chest, to the end of my shirt and muttered the word "off". I took it off and continued kissing her as she ran her nails all over my abs. I stopped the kiss and removed her top. I took a look at her body and she was wearing a black lacy bra that made her boobs look bigger. I kissed her chest and she bucked her hips against mine. I grabbed her hair and kissed her on the lips, forcefully. I licked her upper lip beggin for entrance, and she opened her mouth and let me in. My thonge explored every cravice of her mouth, remembering every single detail, as she kept moaning. My hand travelled from her butt to her back and unzipped her bra. I looked at her and she tried to cover herself, so I grabbed her arms and whishpered in her ear:

"Don't do that, you're beautiful"

And with that I took one of her breast in my mouth and sucked ine her nipple. Kim pulled at my hair as she kept moaning and saying my name. I nkew that we were turned on, and I didn't wanted to stop now, so I moved my hands to the zip of her short skirt and removed it from her body. She was wearing match lacy panties. I put her on her feet again and took a look at her body, she looked so SEXY and HOT! Her blond long hair falling over her chest, her breasts so round and perfect, her legs, EVERYTHING! I took her by her hips and laid her on the floor. She found the zip of my pants and unzipped it. I tossed them away and placed myself between her legs. I kissed her and bucked my hips against hers and she moaned my name. I began sucking on her breasts again, licking on her nipples, and kissing all over her flat stomach. When I got to her panties, I kissed around them, and then removed them with my teeth. She was moaning myname and bucking her hips, and that turned me on even more. I went to kissed her againand she kissed me back. While we were kissing, I reached between our bodys and started to stroke her clit, she gasped in surprise and bucked her hips against my hand. I kissed down her neck as she kept moaning my name in pleasure. I began to finger fucking her and she leaned her head against the floor, after a few moments my whole hand was inside of her and she was screaming my name in pure pleasure. Moments laster she camen into my hand. She mover her hands from my shoulders to my boxers and took them off. She began to pumped my dick and turned us around, so she was on top. She lowered her head and took my dick into her mouth, I growled and grabbed her head, urging her to go deeper. She sucked on the tip as she played with my balls, and soon I came into her mouth. She swallowed it all, and Iturned us around, so now I was on top. I kissed her on the lips, spread her legs apart and positionesd my 12 inches erected dick at her entrance. I looked at her and ask her:

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked at me in the ayes and said:

"Yes Jack, I'm sure. And if you don't get yourself inside of me right now, I'm gonna kill you"

I chuckled at her and kissed her once more before I said:

"I'm sorry"

And with that I pushed myself inside of her, she let two tears fall from her ayes and I kissed them away. I captured her lips with mine as I broke trough her virgin barrier and went all the way inside. I made no move, I waited until she was ok. Then she bucked her hips against mine and I growled in pleasure. I started to go in and out of her, and soon I was thrusting on he g-spot. She was screaming my name and urging me to go "faster", "harder" and "deeper". I loved the fact that I was the only one that could do that to her. I was fucking her sensless and I could tell that she loved it. I was getting close to cumand I knew that she was too. It only took me a few more thrusts and her walls clenched around me,we both cummed at the same time, and she screamed my name for the last time as I bit on her shoulder, hard, it was something that I did for pure instict. When I pulled out of her, I kissed the mark that I did, and kissed her on the lips. I laid down next to her and admired her body covered with sweat, and even there she was the most beautiful girl in the world to me. I grabbed her by the wait and pulled her to me, she laid her head on my chest and kissed it. I could tell that she was very tired, because she was getting asleep. I got up and dressed her. She looked at me while I was dressing and blew me a kiss, I pretended to catch it and pulled it to my heart. She smile and I winked at her, wich made her blush.

We went out of the janitor's closet and to my car. I asked her her new adress and to my surprise it was the same that she had two years ago. We went to her house and when we arrived, she opened the front door and let us in. Her parents were in a business trip, so we were alone. We went to her room and took a shower, and we both changed into something more comfortable. I just put on my pants and Kim changed into some black short shorts, and a white tank top. We both laid down on her bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

That was the best day of my entire life, I hope Kim'll change and the sweet angel she was before. And you know what? I don't feel bad for cheating on my girlfriend, because I've just been with the love of my life, and I'm not planning on letting her go any time soon.

**So that's it. This is the largest chapter I ever wrote. I hope you like it. Oh, in the next chapter there'll be a little surprise, you wanna guess it? Let me know what you think it is in your comments. Again, thanks so much for your support guys. Read you in a week. LOVE YOU! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi guys! Im so glad that you like my story, I put a lot of effort on it just for you guys. So I'm going to tell you some news: the last week, a person send me a review saying that I should get Jack and Amanda to break up, and I have to say that I've thinking about it and I've made a decision that you'll find out at the end of this chapter, with my special surprise for the new begining of the new season of Kickin It. Also, I wanna inform you that probably, in about 2 months, I'll be in a school trip to Bulgaria, so if I go to that trip, I won't be updating in about 2 weeks. I inform you guys because if I go and I don't update in a couple of weeks, is because of the trip, so don't you think that I'll forget about my story or you guys.**

**So, now that I said my news, I'm going to answer 3 of your reviews as I usually do every week:**

**1.- kickin it768: "I love your stories keep up the good work! :)"**

**Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**2.-LiveYourPassions: "Loved this chapter! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE! :DDDDD"**

**Thank you, and so happy you like the chapter! Oh, and thanks for all the smiling faces, love them! ;DDDDD**

**3.-Acfprincess: "Love please update"**

**Glad you love it, I'll be updating more chapters every weekend:**

**So this are the afortunates of the week! This chapter is full of drama and love, mostly love. So now I'm going to let you go in peace, and read this new chapter. LOVE YOU TONS GUYS! :)**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I woke up the next morning in my room **"Wait, What?! I thought I was at Kim's place".** Oh man, everything has been just a dream, but it felt so real... I can't believe that I had dreamed about Kim and I having sex, it's just wrong, she probably hates me for what I did in the past toher, and I stil have a "girlfriend"... But after the dream I got the things clear, I have to break up with Amanda and try to get the old Kim Crawford back.

I looked at my phone, it's said that it was saturday. I got off the bed and took a cold shower, I got dressed into a black shirt, a pair of jeans and my black vans. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. I took my phone from my pocket and text Amanda:

(**Jack**/_Amanda_)

"**Hey Amanda, I need to talk to you... Can we meet in the dojo in about... 15 minutes?"**

I waited for her answer and 3 minutes later, I got it:

"_Of course babe. What do you have to tell me?"_

"**You'll have to wait. ****What I have to tell you is something that I can't do through a text message"**

"_Fine. I'll meet you in the dojo. Xoxo"_

I grabbed the keys of my car and drove off to the dojo.

When I arrived, Amanda was already there waiting for me. I entered to the dojo and Amanda smiled at me. I said "Hi" to her, took her hands and guided her to one of the benches. I looked at her in the face and noticied that she was wearing a lot of makeup "**She looks like a clown... Ok, now I'm scared"**. I sighed and began with my break up speech:

"**Look Amanda, I know we've been going out for two years now, but I don't feel the same way for you anymore..."**

"_What are you trying to tell me Jackie?"_

Is she serious?! Doesn't she get that I'm trying tobreak up with her?! Wow... She's soooo dumb.

"**What I'm trying to say is that I don't wantto be with you anymore... I'm sorry but, I'm breaking up with you"**

"_What?! Is because oh her?! You still love Kim?!_

I didn't said anything.

"_Answer me Jack! Youstill love Kim?!"_

"**Yes! I love her with all my heart!"**

"_Why?! What does she has thatI don't!"_

"**Because I love her! She's the only girl that I want to be with for the rest of my life. She was my best friend and crush, and I didn't knew what I felt about her till the day she was gone of my life. And now she's back, and I'm determinated to win her heart back and bring the old Kim to my life again."**

"_Fine! But I'mnotdone yet. You and Kim will pay for this! Mark my words!"_

And with that she stormed out of the dojo. I left the dojo too and went to my car. I drove to my house and when I arrived, I went to my room. I took my phone and called Kim **"I hope she still has the same number..."**

(**Jack**/**_Kim_**)

"**_Hello?"_**

"**Kim?"**

"**_Yeah? Who's calling"_**

"**Jack. Kim, I need to talk to you"**

"**_Agggg, It's you. What do you want Jack?"_**

"**I told you I need to talk to you"**

"**_Why? I don't want to..."_**

"**Please Kim... Please..."**

"**_Fine! Come to my house tonight, ateleven, you can't come through the door, so just come through my window, like you used to do"_**

"**Ok. Thanks so muchKim. See ya later"**

She end the call and I stared into space **"Yeeeessss! Kim acepted it. I'm the happiest man in the world!" **I went to my personal bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed into a white V neck shirt that made my muscles look bigger and my skin tanner, a pair of black jeans and my black vans. It was 10:30 pm. It was almost time, so I took my car keys, my leather jacket and went to Kim's house. When I arrived there, I scaled the tree that was near her balcony and tapped on the glass of her window. She was in her bed, reading a magazine. When she realiced that I was there, she stood up and come to open the window. I looked at her body,she was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of black short shorts, her blond hair was loose in natural waves, and she wasn't wearing makeup. She looked beautiful.

Kim opened her window and let me in. I looked at her room, nothing has changed, the walls were still painted in turquoise, and her big bed in a corner of the room, all the trophies she has won... everything was exactly the same.

"**_Soooo... What did you want to talk about Jack?"_**

"**Uuummm... I want to talk about us..."**

She looked at me and then said:

"**_About us? There's nothing to talk about, because there's no us"_**

"**Kim, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you..."**

"**_But you hurt me Jack, so bad. What are your intentions? Come here and say sorry, and then pretend that everything is going to be the same way it was? That I'm going to acept your apology? You'll have to do it better than this"_**

"**Please Kim. I'm so sorry"**

I was sitting on her bed, with my head between my hands, begging her to forgave me, I could felt the tears forming in my eyes. She got up from her chair and stood in front of me. I looked up at her, took her by the hips and pulled her to me. I pressed my face in her stomach and that was when I broke, I started crying, begging her to forgave me. I probably looked like a baby, but I didn't care, not anymore. I could tell that Kim was shocked, but what she did next shocked me more, she began strocking my hair and telling me to calm down. She climbed into the bed and straddled my waist. I pulled her to me as close as I could, I was afraid that she could dissapear again and never come back. She put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up, so I was looking at her. She placed her hand on my cheek and strocked it, I turned my head and kissed the palm of her hand. I looked up at her againand she smiled atme. She bent down and kissed my cheek. She laid down on her bed and pulled me with her. We both laid down in silence, my head in the place where her neck and shoulder joined, with my arms aroun her petite waist, pulling her to me as much as posible. She had one arm around my shoulders, strocking my hair, and the other across her chest, to my face, strocking my cheek and lips. I couldn't let this moment end so I began to kiss her neck. I felt hertens at the feeling, so I moved one of my hands under her shirt and traced circles on her skin to calm her down. I sucked on her sweet spot and she moaned. I kissed my way up from her neck to her face, and finally her lips. I kissed her amazing lips and she kissed me back. I sat up and bring Kim with me. She helped me to removed my jacket, never breaking the kiss. She broke the kiss and looked at me in the eyes, and then removed my shirt. She run her hands down my abs to my V. I moaned and laid her down on the bed again, me on top, and kissed her hard on the lips. After a few more kisses I took her shirt off and saw that she was wearing a black strapless bra. She pulled me down again and kissed me hard on the lips. I moved my hands to her breasts and squeezed them, she gasped and I put my tongue inside her mouth. She moaned again and run her hands allover my lower region, trying to found the zip of my pants. When she found it, she unzipped it and pulled my pants down. She broke the kiss and stared at the small tent that was forming on my black boxers. She looked at me and with the most inocent voice said:

"**_Did I caused that?"_**

"**What do you think? You're the only girl that has this power on me"**

She blushed a bit, looked at me in the eyes and kissed me again. I moved my hands to the elastic band of her short shorts and took the off her body. She was wearing batman's panties. I looked at her and smirked. She put the most inocent face and wishpered in myear:

"**_Wanna be my batman tonight?"_**

And that was when I lost all my self control, because I kissed her forcefully and removed her bra. I looked at her perfect body and she tried to covered up. I bent down, grabbed her arms and wishpered on her ear:

"**Don't cover infront of me, you're the most beautiful girl in the universe"**

I kissed her ear and then her lips. She smiled at me, a true smile, not a false or sarcastic one, and then she let me removed her arms from her body. I looked ather and the repited:

"**Beautiful"**

I kissed her neck and made my way down her shoulders, to her breasts. I took one of them in my mouth and licked her nipple, while I massaged the othe one. Kim kept moaning my name as she grabbed my hair. I switched motions, making sure to give the same pleasure to every inch of skin of Kim's perfect body. I kissed down he flat stomach to the elastic band of her panties. I removed them and kissed Kim's folds, she shivered and moaned. I began strocking her clit with my finger, she moaned again and bucked her hips against my hand. I held her by the hips on the bed. I inserted one finger inside Kim's tight pussy, and she leaned her head against the pillow. I added more fingers until my whole hand was inside of her, and then pressed my tongue to her clit and licked it. She gaspes and grabbed the sheets of her bed. She was moaning my name over and over until she came, I licked all her juices and went to kiss her lips again, but she turned us around, soshe was on top of me, and wishpered on my ear:

"**_Your turn hun"_**

She removed my boxers and pumped dick. I gasped when her cold hand touched "Jack Jr." but soon relaxed in her touch. I thought that this couldn't get any better, but I was wrong, she bent her head down and took me in her mouth. I growled and grabbed her blond hair as she went up and down. She did this a few more times until I came. She sawllowed it all and I turned us around, so I was on top again, I spread her legs apart and positioned myself between them. I looked at her in the eyes and asked:

"**Are you sure about this? I don't want to do anything that you could regret later"**

"**_Jack, I'm already yours, so take me. I need youmore than ever"_**

I smiled down at her and kissed her lips again before I penetrated her. Kim let two tears fell from her eyes as I broke through her virgin barrier. I made all my way inside her tight pussy, and when I was fully inside, I stayed there, without moving, waiting for her. I kissed away her tears and after a couple of moments she told me to continued, so I pulled out of her and come in again. She moaned at the new found pleasure and rolled up her hips, making me growl like a wolf. I started to go faster and deeper, we wre moaning each others names with every thrust I made. We were both sweating and as much as I leved this, I wanted Kim to feel all my love for her, so I spread her legs even more apart than before and thrust into her deeper, she moaned and kissed me on the lips, like if she was telling me that she got the menssage. I took my time getting out of her, and then thrust again. This went for a couple of minutes,then I began going faster, making her moan my name more louder. I kissed her lips and made my waytoher shoulder. We were close to cum, I could felt it. I thrust into her deeper than before, hitting her g-spot. Moments later we both came. She screamed my name for the last time as I bit down, hard, on her shoulder. I'm glad that her walls are insonorated. I rolled out of her and pulled her to me, even covered in sweat she looked beautiful to me. I looked down at her and kissed her forhead, than said:

"**Kim, I love you more than any other person in the world, and I'm so sorry for hurting you. Just please, forguve me. Give me a second chance to show you how much I love you. Please Kim"**

Then Kim broke down and began crying. I hugged her and kissed her face, telling her to calm down. She stopped sobbing and then told me:

"**_I love you too Jack but, you hurt me so bad. I want to forgive you but I don't want to get hurt again, I don't want to broke my heart again..."_**

"**Kim, I promise you that I won'thurt you again. I love you, please give me a second chance and I promise that you'll never be hut again. I prefer to die before I hurt you again. Please believe me. I need you in back in my life."**

"**_How do I know that you are telling me the truth Jack?"_**

"**Look into my eyes Kim. You know that I can't lie to save my life. You have to believe in me. Kim, we justmade love, I wasn't fucking you, I was making love to you. Kim you're the most beautiful girl in the universe, so sweet and strong, so indepent. Kim I love you, you're the only girl I want to marry, have kids..."**

I didn't get to finish because Kim kissed me on the lips. It wasn't passional, it was sweet, it sai"I love you" not " I want you". I kissed back and when we broke the kiss, she said:

"**_Fine, I forgive you. But please Jack, don't hurt me again"_**

"**Kim, I promise you that if I ever hut you again, you have my permission to kill me"**

"**_Hahahah, OK"_**

" **So this means that your are my girlfriend now?"**

"**_Yes Jack, I'm yours now, and you're mine"_**

"**Always have been, always will be baby"**

I pulled the covers up, covering us, and kissed her. I turned off the lights and went to sleep with the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms.


End file.
